Mechanical vibration may be encountered in many different environments and often the energy of such vibration is lost as it is dampened. In some cases, the mechanical vibration may be harvested and converted into electrical power (for example, through induction or the piezo-electric effect). In many cases, converting the mechanical vibration into electrical power is more efficient with high-frequency vibrations. For example, efficient electrical power generation by induction may be achieved with mechanical vibration having a frequency of at least 200 Hz. In many environments, however, only low-frequency (e.g., 10 Hz to 70 Hz) mechanical vibration occurs. Further, the frequency of the mechanical vibration may not be constant but likely varies over a range of frequencies.